Soledad
by Miss Truth
Summary: [Adaptación de historia de la pagina "Kuroko no chats y otras series"] Aomine y Kise tenían una muy buena relación. Se amaban. Kuroko y Kagami comenzaban la suya. Todo era perfecto. Pero no duro mucho...
1. Chapter 1

**Esta idea no es mía, pertenece a una pagina de FaceBook que me permitió escribirla para darles publicidad ;)**

 **Pagina Kuroko no Chats y otras series.**

 **Advertencias: Contiene Mpreg. Muuucho drama. Recomiendo ver la página para más contenido, ya que como es una adaptación, no todo esta igual.**

 **Eso es todo, ¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

 _Había_ _una vez, una pareja muy feliz. Ambos se amaban y tenían planeado pasar el resto de su vida juntos._

 _Uno de ellos viajo a los países en conflicto como voz de paz._

 _Cuando volviera, ellos se irían a vivir juntos._

 _Pero él..._

 _Nunca volvió._

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1**_

 **Noticias de última hora**

 **Tragedia Aérea**

El vuelo 111 proveniente de la zona en conflicto en los países del medio oriente y con destino al aeropuerto internacional de Japón tuvo fallas técnicas a pocos minutos de aterrizar. Según datos obtenidos de la caja negra, los motores fallaron y se perdió el control de los comandos.

Las autoridades se están encargando de revisar algún posible atentado. No hay sobrevivientes. El mundo de la moda también cae en luto, en el vuelo iban los famosos modelos Kise Ryouta y sus hermanas. Miles de fans lloran la pérdida del joven ídolo.

 **[...]**

* * *

Estaba lloviendo, y Kuroko estaba en la puerta de la casa de Aomine.

—¿Aomine-kun? Acabo de ver las noticias— dijo Kuroko después de tocar la puerta.

—No lo digas— se escucho detrás de la puerta. Sonaba mal, pensó Kuroko. Quebrado.

—Lo siento mucho.

—¡Que no lo digas!— gritó, aun detrás de la puerta.

—Abre la puerta, Aomine-kun.

—¡Es mentira!— gritó de nuevo. —¡Él no murió! ¡Él no me dejo!—.

—Aomine-kun, abre la puerta— insistió Kuroko. —A todos nos duele ésto, Akashi-kun y los otros me llamaron, dijeron que no respondes sus llamadas—. Se escucho como un cerrojo se movía, y Aomine abrió un poco la puerta. Lo suficiente para hablar con Testuya a la cara, pero no para que él entrara.

—No quiero hablar con nadie, todo ésto es un error. No es cierto.

—Lamento que estés pasando por ésto, si a nosotros nos duele, debe ser insoportable para ti.

—No, no. Dime que es mentira Tetsu, dímelo. Kise va a aparecer en mi puerta, ¿Verdad?— dijo desesperado.

—Eso quisiéramos todos— respondió Kuroko, con el tono más triste que había usado en su vida.

—No... Íbamos a vivir juntos... yo iba a conseguir un trabajo a tiempo parcial y le compraría un anillo, iba a pedirle que se casara conmigo y tendríamos una familia grande... Él podía concebir, ¿Sabes?— dijo, dejando que la verdad lo abrumara. No. ¿Por qué Kise?

—Déjame pasar Aomine-kun, no es momento para que estés solo—.

—Tetsu... estoy solo— dijo mirándolo los ojos. Unos ojos destrozados y llorosos.

—Yo estoy contigo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

—Kuroko, ¿Cómo sigue Aomine?— le preguntó Kagami a su novio. Ambos estaban en el apartamento de Kagami. Hace un tiempo habían comenzado su relación, pero no la habían disfrutado mucho por el accidente. Kuroko estaba a punto de marcharse.

—Sigue igual, Kagami-kun. No quiere comer, no habla con nadie, a penas me responde a mí.

—Lo entiendo, es demasiado doloroso lo que sucedió con Kise.

—Voy a quedarme con él esta noche, los chicos y yo nos turnaremos para cuidarlo.

—Sí, esta bien. Te veré mañana entonces— se despidió Kagami.

—Adiós, Kagami-kun— se despidió Kuroko. Él estaba a unos pasos de distancia cuando Kagami lo detuvo.

—Kuroko, espera— luego, lo abraso, sorprendiéndolo un poco.. —Yo... Lo siento Kuroko, sé que Kise también era buen amigo tuyo—dijo.

—Gracias, Kagami-kun— respondió correspondiendo el abraso. —Hasta mañana— dijo cuando se separaron.

—Descansa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

Los días que siguieron fueron horribles, para todos. Aun que la GoM se turnaba en cuidar a Aomine, el único que podía tranquilizarlo cuando entraba en crisis era Kuroko. Y eso estaba teniendo repercusiones, las cuales solo una persona noto a tiempo.

—Tetsuya— le llamo Akashi. Esa noche era el turno del emperador, pero aún así Kuroko tuvo que venir. Aomine ya estaba controlado, y en ese momento estaba durmiendo.

—¿Sí, Akashi-kun?

—No vengas más.

—¿Eh?— dijo confundido

—Quédate con Taiga y disfruta tu día— repitió Akashi.

—Pero Akashi-kun, sabes que Aomine-kun sólo se tranquiliza cuando me ve— replicó.

—Lo sé, pero es culpa tuya. Y ahora voy a arreglarlo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Acudiendo cada vez que tiene una crisis lo has vuelto dependiente, inútil.

—No es así, él solo necesita hablar— replicó Kuroko.

—Bien, si ese es el caso, yo lo escuchare— contra-ataco Akashi.

—Pero no quiere hablar con nadie más que con migo...

—Yo lo haré hablar. Tetsuya, si sigues viniendo, sólo le harás más daño a él, a ti y a Taiga— Kuroko vacilo un poco.

—Kagami-kun comprende la situación— dijo pocos segundos después.

—¿De verdad lo hace?— le preguntó. —¿Se lo has preguntado o solo estas suponiendo cosas?—.

—Kagami-kun es muy noble, es buena persona. Sabe que Aomine-kun me necesita— le defendió Kuroko.

—Se nota que aún no hs conocido al tigre indomable dentro de Taiga, ese que es feroz y lucha por lo que quiere.

—Ese no es Kagami-kun.

—Ese es Taiga, Kuroko, y vas a comprobarlo pronto si sigues viniendo— insistió Akashi. —Tetsuya... todo lo que estás haciendo va a lastimarlos a todos, mejor hazme caso—.

—Vendré cada vez que Aomine-kun me necesite, Akashi-kun. Eso no esta en discusión. Él me necesita— respondió finalmente Kuroko, no escuchando las razones de Akashi.

—No digas que no te lo advertí. Me decepcionas, creí que eras mejor persona.

Y así, Kuroko ignoro las advertencias de Akashi, marcando un futuro del cual ya no podría escapar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

Paso un tiempo. Y las cosas no estaban mejorando.

—Kuroko, no estabas en la cama cuando desperté— dijo Kagami.

—Lo siento Kagami-kun, tuve que irme. Aomine-kun tubo otra crisis— se excuso.

—Tsk... ¿De nuevo?— preguntó, algo molesto.

—Sí, sabes que sólo se calma cuando estoy con él.

—Kuroko...— Vacilo un poco. —Han pasado casi cuatro semanas, sé que no es mucho, pero...—Sabía que Aomine necesitaba a Kuroko, y que Kuroko no podía dejar solo a un amigo... pero la situación lo estaba desesperando demasiado. .

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Es necesario que vayas cada vez que se descontrola?

—Sabes que sí, podría hacerse daño si no voy.

—¿Por qué tu?

—No lo sé, porque confía en mi— respondió Kuroko. —¿A que se debe esto, Kagami-kun?— preguntó.

—A que siempre te vas cuando estamos juntos, te veo muy poco y siempre estas cansado.

—¿Te he fallado a pesar de eso?

—¡No!— respondió alarmado. —No, no lo haces, pero me gustaría salir con tigo sin interrupciones.

—Estás siendo egoísta Kagami-kun, sabes que no puedo abandonar a un amigo que me necesita— dijo Kuroko.

—¡Pero me abandonas a mi!— replicó Kagami. —Además de tu novio, soy tu amigo también, ¿O no?—.

—Lo siento mucho Kagami-kun— se disculpó.

—Está bien, entiendo que la está pasando mal, ¿Pero podrías hablar ésto con él y decirle que no puedes acudir siempre que quiera?—.

—Se pondrá peor si le digo eso. No lo haré.

—Lo siento, tienes razón— se disculpó Kagami.

—Mañana estaré contigo todo el día, sin interrupciones. ¿Te parece?—.

—Gracias.

—Gracias a ti por el apoyo y comprensión.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

Al día siguiente, Kuroko y Kagami salieron, y todo estaba saliendo bien. Fueron al Maji Burger, Kagami fue a comprar sus hamburguesas y el batido de vainilla de Kuroko. Él estaba esperándolo cuando recibió una llamada.

—¿Aomine-kun?

—Tetsu, ¿Donde estás?— dijo con voz débil. No sonaba igual desde el accidente.

—Estoy con Kagami-kun en el Maji Burger. Te dije que hoy saldría con el todo el día, iré a verte por la noche— le explicó Kuroko.

—No es cierto, no vas a hacerlo— dijo. —Tu prefieres irte con Kagami, él y tú están juntos, siempre lo elegirás primero.

—No es así Aomine-kun.

—Tetsu... yo ya no tengo a nadie— dijo.

—Tienes a ti familia, y a nosotros, tus amigos— le recordó.

—No soy el número uno de nadie. No quiero estar solo... tengo frío. Te necesito, por favor, abrázame y no me sueltes... me siento perdido— dijo desesperado.

—Esta bien, iré ahora— dijo Kuroko, desistiendo a pasar el resto del día con Kagami. Escribió una nota rápidamente y se fue.

—¡Kuroko, conseguí un batido más grande para ti y...!— al llegar, no había nadie. Solo una nota:

"Perdóname Kagami-kun.

Lo siento, en verdad me necesita.

Te veo después."

 _Fuiste con él._

 _Lo elegiste antes que a mi, otra vez._

 _¿Por cuanto podre soportar esto?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

Kuroko fue a la casa de Aomine, y lo encontró como siempre, mal. Pero había algo diferente. "No puedo soportarlo más" dijo, y antes de que Kuroko pudiera responder "Lo superaras", o "Estarás bien", Aomine lo beso.

Y él no lo detuvo. Una cosa llevo a la otra, y lo único que podía pensar Kuroko la mañana siguiente fue:

 _¿Qué he echo?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

Después de la traición de Kuroko, las cosas no parecían mejorar. Kuroko se sentía culpable, por lo que pasaba aun menos tiempo con Kagami. Y él se daba cuenta de ese cambio, pero no sospechaba para nada que Kuroko lo traiciono. No se lo esperaba para nada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

—Gracias a ti, éstos tres meses han sido mejores. Ya no tengo miedo— le dijo Aomine.

—Me alegra que hayas mejorado tanto.

—Todo esto es por ti Tetsu, te convertiste en mi luz.

—Aomine-kun...— _Yo no puedo hacerlo._

—No lo digas, también es pronto para que yo diga algo.

—Pero no puede ser.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó.

—Sabes que estoy con Kagami-kun.

—Bueno, pero no lo quieres.

—Claro que sí— replicó Kuroko.

—No es verdad, si lo quisieras no te habrías acostado con migo.

—Eso no debía suceder.

—Pero sucedió y te dí la oportunidad de negarte, pero a pasado más de una vez.

—No sé porqué lo hice— replicó.

—Porque también sientes algo por mí— le respondió Aomine.

—No lo sé— dijo Kuroko.

—Elígeme, yo soy lo que necesitas, y tu eres lo que necesito— dijo Aomine. —Nos complementamos bien— añadió.

—No puedo, tu aún amas a Kise— replicó.

—Pero él ya no esta, tú dijiste que tengo que superarlo— contraatacó.

—Siempre vas a amarlo a él— insistió.

—Pero puedo amarte también— Aomine no iba a desistir.

—Yo amo a Kagami-kun.

—De todos modos, ya no puedes estar con él, no en tu estado— la mirada de Kuroko lo decía todo, "No lo digas", pero aún así él continuo. —¿No pensaras en perderlo o sí? No puedes quitarme a mi hijo.

—No le haré daño, voy a tenerlo... Y espero que Kagami-kun me perdone y me acepte— dijo Kuroko.

—Lo vas a lastimar si le dices que todo este tiempo lo has engañado.

—Él es bueno...

—Pero no es tan idiota— le interrumpió. —Yo voy a cuidarte a ti y a mi hijo Tetsu, el único padre de ese niño soy yo.

—Esta bien— dijo finalmente Kuroko.

—Vamos a conseguirlo Tetsu, seremos felices— dijo Aomine, con algo que pareció perder y ahora estaba recuperando; esperanza en un futuro feliz.

—Sí— dijo. —Pero no quiero herirlo— añadió.

—No le cuentes sobre el embarazo, sólo dile que me elegiste a mi. Te necesito Tetsu.

—Estaré contigo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

"Tenemos que hablar" le había dicho Kuroko a Kagami por mensaje, y quedaron en verse en una de las canchas de basquet que estaba cerca. Ahí, Kuroko le explico todo a Kagami...

—...— quien no se lo podía creer.

—Por favor... Kagami-kun, te amo más que a nadie— le dijo Kuroko.

—¡¿Entonces por qué estas con Aomine?!— le preguntó dolido.

—Porque no puedo romperle el corazón— respondió.

—¿Pero a mí sí?— dijo.

—Lo siento...— se disculpó.

—Yo también— dijo Kagami, para luego irse. No soportaba ver a Kuroko, ya no. Sabía que la relación no iba muy bien, pero esto estaba a otro nivel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

Hace días que Kuroko no sabía nada de Kagami, y la culpa lo estaba consumiendo. Nunca quiso lastimarlo de esa manera. Él estaba saliendo de la tienda de comida, cuando por estar distraído choco con otra persona. Era curioso que fuera él quien haya chocado, ya que por lo general las personas chocaban con él por su falta de presencia.

—Lo siento— se disculpó Kuroko.

—No fue na...— el sujeto se interrumpió antes de terminar, y a Kuroko le tomo un segundo reconocerlo. Himuro Tatsuya. —Adiós— dijo secamente, para luego seguir caminando. Al parecer, él también había reconocido a Kuroko.

—¡Espera, Himuro-kun!— le siguió Kuroko.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó sin dejar de caminar. Se notaba a leguas que estaba conteniéndose para no gritar.

—Necesito saber sobre Kagami-kun, no responde las llamadas y no lo encuentro en su casa.

—Oh, ¿En serio? ¿Qué pasó?— replicó sarcásticamente.

—Sé que lo sabes.

—¿Y aún sabiendo eso tienes la desfachatez de preguntar por él?

—Por favor, quiero saber como está— suplicó Kuroko.

—Oh, ¿Quieres saber si está destrozado? ¿Hundido? ¿Al borde de la perdición?— dijo, encarando a Kuroko.

—Por favor, sea lo que sea, quiero saber de él, me importa mucho. Lo amo— dijo Kuroko, dando la gota que colmo el vaso. Himuro le golpeo, botando a Kuroko al piso.

—¡Wow! ¿De verdad?— dijo, con el mismo tono que antes. —Y dime, ¿Lo amabas igual cuando estabas revolcándote con aquel tipo?— añadió.

—No, así no fueron las cosas— dijo Kuroko, sin levantarse.

—No quiero saber cómo fueron las cosas según tú. Yo sólo sé lo que me contó Taiga, y es lo único que me interesa.

—Dime como está— insistió Kuroko, aun en el piso.

—No.

—¿Por qué? ¡No tienes derecho a ocultarlo!— dijo Kuroko levantándose.

—¿Disculpa? ¿No tengo derecho? ¿Y con qué cara me reclamas?— preguntó. —Y para tu información no lo estoy ocultando, simplemente él no quiere verte ni saber nada de ti— añadió, sorprendiendo a Kuroko.

—No es cierto... Kagami-kun es bueno, es la persona más buena que hay, él no me guardaría rencor.

—En eso tienes razón. Él era el más noble y tierno de todos... pero hasta el más santo se vuelve hijo de puta cuando lo rompen.

—¿Tan mal está? ¡Quiero verlo!— insistió.

—Pues sigue queriendo. No lo busques más, porque te juro que entonces vas a conocerme de verdad.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—No, yo te lo estoy prometiendo.

—Hablaré con él, tarde o temprano lo lograre— dijo Kuroko.

—¿Y cuando lo hagas, qué? ¿Le contarás sobre tu embarazo?— preguntó.

—Cómo...— dijo sorprendido.

—Te vi con el padre de ese engendro saliendo del hospital, no fue difícil averiguar.

—Se lo dijiste a Kagami-kun.

—No, no quiero que él sepa nada más de ti. Ahora sí, piérdete— dijo Himuro, dando por terminada la conversación, dejando a Kuroko solo en la calle.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

* * *

 **Guarden su odio, el siguiente capítulo estará mañana o dentro de tres días. De todos modos, si quieres saber que paso, vayan a la pagina de face y descargense en los comentarios ;)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Miss Truth**


	2. Chapter 2

_Había una vez, una sombra que traiciono a su tigre por una pantera, la cual había perdido a su puma._

 _Y esa decisión..._

 _Le causo más dolor a todos._

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 2**_

Luego de la discusión con Himuro, Kuroko fue a casa de Aomine, donde pensaba desde un principio.

—¿Lograste verlo?— le preguntó Aomine.

—No.

—Te dije que el no iba a aceptar está situación.

—Es mi culpa. Le mentí, lo engañé, y él sólo se equivocó en enamorarse de mi— dijo Kuroko, dejando que la culpa lo inundara.

—Tetsu, no seas tan duro contigo mismo— le consoló Aomine.

—Ya lo he perdido para siempre...

—Me tienes a mí. Tu y mi hijo me tendrán siempre a mí.

—¿Crees que podamos seguir juntos así?— preguntó.

—Ya lo estamos. Yo nunca dejaré de amar a Kise, y tú nunca dejarás de amar a Kagami... Pero sólo nos tenemos a nosotros— le respondió.

—Tal vez tengas razón, además, desde el inicio yo comencé mal mi relación con él.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— le preguntó.

—Lo acepté para olvidarte— respondió.

—¿Qué?— dijo sorprendido.

—Creía que te amaba, y por eso acepté salir con Kagami-kun. Sin embargo, él fue entrando en mi corazón hasta apoderarse por completo de el— explicó Kuroko.

—Tetsu... eres un idiota.

—Tú también.

—Por eso estaremos bien.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—¿Y qué en ésta vida lo tiene?

—Te has convertido en un buen adulto.

—Los golpes endurecen a la gente.

—Es cierto.

—Ven, vamos a preparar la cena.

—Sí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

Kagami se había mudado a Estados Unidos. Quería alejarse de todo, con él único que mantenía contacto era con Himuro, ambos se llamaban y enviaban mensajes.

—¡Congratulations bro!— le felicitó Tatsuya.

—¡Thanks! ¡I'm so excited!— dijo Kagami muy emocionado.

—Me da mucho gusto Taiga, te has esforzado bastante.

—¡Sí! Y soy del grupo especial, sólo dos de los recién ingresados entramos a ese grupo— contó.

—Pero esos son los que llevan los llamados más peligrosos, ¿No?— preguntó.

—Sí, pero esta bien, quiero ayudar.

—Siempre un ángel— dijo sonriendo.

—¡Shut up!

—Lo lograste en sólo medio año.

—Bueno, me metí de lleno en los cursos— dijo, algo decaído.

—Taiga.

—Estoy bien.

—Me alegra— dijo. —Además, por la foto que me enviaste pude notar que te ves very hot— añadió para molestarlo.

—¡Ya basta! Sabes que no me gusta que digan esas cosas...

—Tan adorable.

—Oye...— vacilo un poco. —¿Lo has visto?— le preguntó.

—Taiga, ¿Really? ¿Vas a preguntar por él?

—Tienes razón, lo siento, es sólo que a pesar del tiempo no puedo sacarlo de mi.

—Ya lo harás— le consoló.

—Sí, oye debo irme, parece que vamos a asistir a los refugiados.

—Ah, sí. Vi las noticias, los que quedaron atrapados en el país de conflicto, ¿No?— preguntó.

—Así es, al grupo especial generalmente no lo mandan, pero necesitan gente— respondió.

—Ve a salvar vidas tigre.

—Sólo es asistencia, See ya— se despidió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

Kagami tenía que ocuparse de los refugiados que llegaban, ocuparse de que cada uno tuviera lo que necesitaba he indicarles donde podían quedarse. Él y otro compañero estaban a cargo de el bloque B y aún quedaba mucho por hacer.

—Muchas gracias— le dijo una mujer a la que había ayudado.

—No es nada, es mi trabajo— respondió. Le dijo a donde tenía que dirigirse y se despidió. Luego, tachó el nombre de esa mujer en la lista que tenía. En la lista figuraban cincuenta nombres, todos de personas que necesitaban asistencia. Y uno de esos nombres llamo su atención.

 _"Kise Ryota"_

Podía ser un error, podría ser otra persona, pero ¿Cuantas personas se llaman Kise Ryota?

—¡Kagamicchi!— _No es posible..._ —¡Soy yo, Kise!— ahí estaba. Estaba vivo. Y se estaba acercando a un Kagami muy sorprendido.

—No, es una mala broma, Kise murió en un accidente aéreo, su avión se estrelló hace casi diez meses— dijo Kagami, sin creer que él estuviera vivo.

—¡No es broma! Lo que pasa es que otras personas subieron al avión, no nosotros. Cuando nos enteramos que el avión se estrello, no quisieron que subieramos a otro. Y como no sé sabía si había sido un atentado, decidieron mantener en secreto que realmente yo estaba vivo— explicó Kise.

—¡Estas vivo!

—¡Lo sé!— dijo, riéndose un poco. —Estoy ansioso de volver a Japón y verlos a todos, Aominecchi va a desmayarse seguro— dijo feliz.

—Kise... No es tan fácil— le dijo Kagami.

—Lo sé... ¿Puedes decirme algo?— preguntó.

—Kise, yo no quiero hablar de eso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo? Dímelo— pidió Kise.

—No puedo, es demasiado doloroso.

—Oh, no... ¡No me digas que hizo una tontería! ¿Está bien?— dijo preocupado.

—No, él está bien ahora, supongo— respondió.

—¿Supones?— dijo. —¿Cómo? ¿No hablas con ellos?— preguntó.

—Kise, no quiero hablar esto ahora, estoy trabajando— lo que menos necesitaba era que le diera una baja emocional mientras trabajaba.

—Me asustas Kagamicchi.

—Tú también debes decirme lo que pasó allá, ¿Por qué no te comunicaste?— le preguntó.

—No había nada de comunicación, y tuve que reposar mucho... no volví únicamente con mis hermanas.

—¿De que hablas?

—No sabía, pero cuando viaje tenía dos meses de embarazo, tengo un hijo mio y de Aominecchi— dijo feliz.

—Oh no...— susurro Kagami.

—¡Oye! ¡Es una bendición! Aun que nació prematuro y me causo muchos dolores.

—No, sí, es una bendición pero... mejor te lo digo cuando termine de trabajar. Ahora llevame con tus hermanas, tengo que decirles donde se van a quedar.

—Está bien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

Tres días después, Kagami y Kise se juntaron.

—¡Mira Kagamicchi, este es mi bebé! Se llama Hikaru— dijo Kise mostrandole una foto muy orgulloso. —No pude traerlo, pero quise mostrártelo igual— añadió, feliz de mostrar a su bebé.

Y Kagami le contó todo...

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Kagami. —Perdona por todo lo que te dije.

—Estoy... confundido, enojado, triste... no sé lo que siento Kagamicchi.

—Tal vez no debí decirte nada.

—No, es mejor así, habría sido peor si sólo llegaba y me llevaba el golpe sin previo aviso.

—... ¿Qué vas a hacer?— le preguntó.

—Quiero verlo, todo éste tiempo he estado ansioso, esperando volver, reunirme con Aominecchi.

—Te deseo suerte.

—Te admiro, no derramaste una sola lagrima, no flaqueaste al contarme lo que pasaste— le dijo.

—Yo ya estoy seco Kise. No puedo derrumbarme de nuevo, he seguido adelante— respondió.

—Pero aún lo amas...

—Sí, pero no lo perdonaría, ya no podría.

—Yo no sé qué voy a hacer cuando los vea... pero debo decirle a Aominecchi sobre nuestro hijo.

—Si es lo que deseas, esta bien— le dijo.

—Estemos en contacto— se despidió.

—Claro que sí— respondió. —¡Por cierto! ...— le detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tu hijo... es muy lindo, es idéntico a ti.

—¡Lo amaras! Iremos a visitarte también— le dijo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

Kise había llegado a Japón. Había ido a la casa de Aomine, pero no estaba, así que decidió esperarlo en un parque que estaba cerca.

—Espero que no se demore mucho...— susurro para si mismo. Luego miro a si bebé, que dormía en sus brazos para distraerse. Estaba muy nervioso, no sabía como Aomine reaccionaría. Pero estaba decidido a verlo.

 _Pronto conocerás a tu padre._

Unos minutos después, vio a Aomine. Fue como si su corazón volviera a latir. Se emociono mucho, no pudo evitarlo, verlo después de tanto tiempo...

—¡Ao...!— intento llamarlo, pero se interrumpió. Ahí estaba Kuroko. Y no era lo malo. Ahí estaba Kuroko... embarazado. Ese corazón que volvía a latir se comprimió, se estrujo de una manera insoportable. Ellos se veían tan felices a sus ojos, que le quitaron todo el coraje de acercarse.

—Vayámonos, aquí sobramos— le dijo a su hijo, que seguía durmiendo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

Cuando volvió a Estados Unidos, fue directamente a la casa de Kagami. Ni siquiera lo pensó, simplemente fue.

—Kagamicchi— dijo cuando este le abrió la puerta.

—Kise, ¿Cómo estas? Ven, pasa— dijo, invitando a Kise a entrar a su casa. Él lo hizo, dejo a Hikaru en la cama, volvió a la sala y se dejo caer en el sofá.

—Los vi— dijo.

—Vaya, ¿Hablaste con Aomine entonces?— preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

—No... no pude acercarme— dijo, con la voz temblorosa.

—¿Por qué? Pensé que le dirías sobre su hijo.

—Kurokocchi, él... esta embarazado— dijo, sollozando un poco.

—¿Qué?— dijo sorprendido.

—Parece que pronto nacerá su hijo...— dijo mientras se le escapaban varios sollozos. —Se veían...— _tan felices._ Pensó, mientras se le escapaban unas lagrimas.

—Kise, lo siento mucho...— dijo Kagami, intentando consolarlo. Le dolía verlo así. —Yo tampoco sabía...— _Entonces, ya estaba esperando a su hijo cuando me fui._ Pensó Kagami.

—No puedo Kagamicchi, él siguió sin mí...— sollozo. —No lo culpo porque creyó que había muerto, pero aún así duele. Duele mucho.

—Lamento mucho no poder ayudar— dijo Kagami de todo corazón.

—Si puedes— dijo Kise, sorprendiéndolo. —¿Puedes darme un abrazo?— preguntó.

—Claro— dijo abrasándolo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

—¿Aomine-kun?— le llamo Kuroko, cuando ambos estaba volviendo a casa del moreno. Habían pasado por un parque. Pero él no respondió. —Te afecto ver a ese sujeto, ¿No?— le preguntó.

—Sí, es solo... era tan parecido a Kise. Aún que solo lo vimos de espaldas, sentí que era él.

—Pero eso...— comenzó Kuroko.

—Sé que es imposible— le interrumpió. —Pero éste amor no se va.

—Lo sé, me pasa lo mismo con Kagami-kun— dijo.

—¿Eres feliz conmigo Tetsu?— preguntó.

—Tanto como tú lo eres conmigo— le respondió.

—Parece que sólo nos conformamos— menciono.

—Pero estamos juntos.

—Sí... tienes razón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

Ya había pasado un tiempo, y las cosas se calmaron. Kagami había recibido una llamada de Kise, donde el estaba muy exaltado. Sinceramente, solo había entendido "¡Kagamicchi, ven ahora!" "¡Es muy importante para decirlo por teléfono!" y luego había cortado. Así que ahora estaba corriendo a una velocidad sobrehumana para llegar a la casa del rubio.

—¡Lo dijo! ¡Lo dijo!— gritó cuando abrió la puerta, antes incluso de que Kagami la tocara.

—¡¿Quíen dijo qué?! ¡¿Qué paso?!— preguntó Kagami, algo contagiado de la emoción de Kise.

—¡Hikaru dijo su primera palabra!— dijo muy feliz. —¡Muévete Kagamicchi! ¡Puede que hasta lo escuches!— dijo mientras lo arrastraba adentro, hacia la habitación de el bebé.

—¿Really?— preguntó Kagami. —¡Es increíble!

—Mira quien vino a visitarte— le dijo Kise a Hikaru, quien estaba en su cuna. Al ver a Kagami, empeso a reirse y a balbusear. —Thioh— se le escucho decir.

—Le mostré una foto tuya, ¡Y dijo tío!— dijo Kise muy orgulloso.

—¿Su primera palabra fue para mí?— preguntó, conmovido.

—¡Sí!— le afirmo Kise. —Está creciendo tan rápido— dijo melancólico.

—Es un bebé aún Kise— le dijo Kagami.

—¡Pero crece demasiado pronto, y me va a dejar solo!— replicó.

—Exageras— dijo Kagami. —Luego iré a la tienda a comprarle algo— añadió.

—Lo conscientes demasiado— lo regaño Kise.

—Soy su tío, es mi deber— respondió Kagami con una sonrisa.

—Gracias por tu ayuda Kagamicchi, sin ti me habría derrumbado— le agradeció Kise.

—¿Y para qué están los amigos?— respondió Kagami.

—Tienes razón, aún así te lo agradezco.

—¿Sigues conforme con tu decisión?— le preguntó.

—Sí, no iba a interferir en su vida, ya era demasiado drama para todos— respondió Kise.

—Eres muy bueno, quien lo diría.

—¡Oye!— reclamó.

—¿Y piensas seguir así?— peguntó.

—¿Soltero?— dijo, riendo un poco. —Sí, me dedicaré a mi bebé, no creo que pueda dejar que nadie entre a mi corazón de nuevo— respondió.

—Te entiendo— dijo Kagami.

—¿Y tu Kagamicchi? Eres un rompecorazones. Mis hermanas dijeron que si no fuera por la diferencia de edad, ya me habrían pedido tu número— dijo Kise muy divertido.

—Cállate— le dijo Kagami. —Tampoco podría, mi trabajo absorbe mucho tiempo.

—Pero a pesar de eso siempre vienes.

—Es solo por Hikaru.

—¿Y yo qué?— preguntó Kise.

—Tú eres un extra— le respondió.

—¡Kagamicchi!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

 _Había una vez, un tigre y un puma que tenían al corazón roto._

 _Pero ambos, con ayuda del otro, lograron repararlos._

 _Y fueron muy felices._

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Hay un epílogo, ¿Lo subo?**

 **Miss Truth**


	3. Epílogo

_Hace no mucho tiempo, unos corazones fueron rotos, traicionados por sus amores. Esos corazones rotos se dieron apoyo y comprensión, sanándose el uno al otro._

 _Pero el pasado los perseguía._

 _Y tarde o temprano tendrían que enfrentarse a el._

* * *

 _ **Epílogo**_

 _[Un año después]_

Kagami seguía trabajando como bombero, y Kise trabajaba como modelo en América, pero no tanto cómo antes. Tenía un contrato especial, ya que él era "padre soltero". Aún así, Kagami casi siempre venía de visita, y Hikaru lo adoraba.

—¿Aún estas cansado?— le preguntó Kise. Ambos estaban en casa del rubio, y Kagami había vuelto de una misión muy difícil. Pero había insistido en pasar a ver a Hikaru.

—Sí, me duele todo el cuerpo y realmente tengo sueño— respondió.

—En ese caso deberías irte a casa Kagamicchi— le dijo.

—No, quiero estar con Hikaru un rato más— replicó él, mientras acariciaba a Hikaru, que estaba dormido en su regazo.

—Va a estar bien, sólo necesita dormir y tomar su medicina.

—No, no podría descansar bien si no lo veo— dijo, sin apartar la mirada hacia Hikaru.

—En verdad lo quieres, ¿No?— preguntó Kise.

—Es imposible no hacerlo, es demasiado lindo— respondió.

—Él también te quiere— le dijo.

—Eso espero.

—Has madurado bastante Kagamicchi— dijo Kise.

—¿Tu crees?— preguntó.

—No sé, todo un año conviviendo me a dado esa idea— respondió, haciendo reír a Kagami.

—Gracias— dijo sonriendo, pero sin despegar su atención de Hikaru. Luego hubo un silencio, donde Kagami miraba a Hikaru, y Kise miraba a Kagami. Era... agradable. Como si todo estuviera en su lugar.

—Serás un gran padre algún día— dijo Kise después de observarlo.

—Eso si alguna vez tengo hijos.

—Tú...— Kise vacilo. Quizás no fuera buena idea sacar el tema.

—¿Um?

—¿Aún lo amas?— preguntó.

—¿A Kuroko?— dijo. —No, creo que realmente en éste tiempo he dejado atrás todo eso— respondió con un tono ligero. Ya había dejado todo eso en el pasado.

—Me alegra saberlo— dijo Kise.

—¿Y tú con Aomine? — preguntó de vuelta. —¿Aún sientes algo por él?—.

—Yo creo que no, la verdad nunca tuve oportunidad de cerrar nada con él, pero creo que he progresado— respondió Kise.

—Vaya...— dijo Kagami. —No estas seguro.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

—Kagamicchi... ¿Por qué no sales con nadie?— preguntó. —Eres joven, y muy atractivo— añadió.

—No lo sé— dijo, y luego pareció pensárselo mejor. —Supongo que es porque no tengo tiempo para salir. Tú y Hikaru son a los únicos que veo—.

—¿Y yo estoy muy mal o qué?— dijo Kise, y sonó casi como un resoplido.

—¿De qué hablas?— preguntó Kagami, sin captar la indirecta, acariciando a Hikaru otra vez.

—Nos llevamos muy bien, ¿Cierto? Podríamos...

—¿Quieres que tu y yo? ... ¿Seguro?

—Bueno, la carne es débil, y hace tanto tiempo que no estoy con nadie.

—Ah, entiendo... sólo quieres con quien desfogarte— dijo Kagami algo decepcionado.

—¡Claro que no!— replicó Kise.

—¿Entonces?— preguntó Kagami confundido.

—¡Te estoy diciendo que me gustas Bakagamicchi!— dijo Kise algo molesto de que Kagami no lo comprendiera.

—Oh... ¡Oh! ¡Eso!— dijo de una manera muy elocuente, prestando completa atención a Kise en vez de Hikaru por primera vez.

—¡Sí!— afirmo Kise. —Creo que sigues siendo medio idiota...— menciono.

—¡Oye!

—¿Y qué dices? ¿Te gustaría intentarlo?— preguntó.

—Bueno... sí, sí me gustaría. Pero, ¿Te parece que lo llevemos poco a poco?— dijo.

—Sí, también creo que es buena idea, vamos lento— afirmo Kise.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

Pasaron unas pocas semanas, la relación de Kise y Kagami iba sobre ruedas. Pero parece que a ellos los problemas los persiguen.

—Hola ¿Con quién hablo?— respondió Kise a una llamada.

—Hola, disculpe, ¿Usted es la pareja de Kagami Taiga?— pregunto la voz al otro lado de la linea.

—Si, soy yo— respondió. —¿Quién es usted y por qué tiene su teléfono?— preguntó.

—Bueno, hubo una emergencia, se llamo a la brigada especial, y Kagami Taiga resultó herido— informo.

—¿En donde está? ¿Está bien? — preguntó Kise.

—Ahora está en el hospital Princeton. Tiene algunos golpes, cortes y están revisando que tan grave es la quemadura que tiene.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Entró a un edificio en llamas para rescatar a una niña... logro salvarla, pero una viga le cayó en sima en el proceso.

—Ahora mismo voy para allá.

 _Si te mueres te mato Bakagamicchi._

 _..._

 _No puedes dejarnos ahora._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

Kise llegó al hospital lo más rápido que pudo. Tuvo que dejar a Hikaru en la guardería, lo que lo había demorado un poco. Llegó al hospital y pidió la habitación de Kagami. Al principio hubo algunos problemas, la recepcionista ya tenía sus años, y no comprendía que Kise era la pareja de Kagami, pero luego llego la enfermera que había llamado a Kise, y finalmente lo dejaron pasar.

—¡Oh! Kise— dijo Kagami sorprendido al verlo. Tenía el cuerpo todo vendado, y lo poco de piel que se veía estaba con moretones y rasguños, se le estaba dando suero, y una sonda conectada al brazo. Pero aparte de eso se veía bien.

—¡Au!— se quejó Kagami cuando Kise lo abrasó.

—Estaba tan preocupado...— susurro Kise.

—Yo también estoy feliz de verte Kise, pero tu abraso duele... mucho— dijo, intentando que lo soltara.

—¡Lo siento!— se disculpó mientras lo soltaba.

—¿Y Hikaru?— preguntó Kagami mirando alrededor, buscándolo.

—No lo traje— dijo Kise, ganándose un ceño fruncido de parte de Kagami. —Tienes que descansar y él no va a dejarte— le explicó.

—Tráelo— le dijo, o mas bien ordenó.

—Kagamicchi, entiende, es por tu salud— dijo.

—Quiero que Hikaru me abrase— le replicó. —Tu ya me abrasaste, ahora le toca a él.

—Parece que los medicamentos que te dan te sueltan y eres más sincero...

—No sé de qué hablar, sólo quiero a Hikaru y a ti conmigo, mientras como una hamburguesa.

—Eso es un fetiche muy feo Kagamicchi.

—Por favor, trae a Hikaru— pidió otra vez, casi suplicando. Kise estaba a punto de negarse de nuevo, pero Kagami no le dejo. —¡Quiero a mi hijo conmigo! ¡Trae a mi hijo!— gritó, casi rozando la desesperación.

—¿Eh?— dijo Kise sorprendido.

—Tsk...— resopló Kagami. —Lo siento, no debí... sabes que lo quiero mucho, tan sólo es eso.

—No, está bien. No me molesta, me sorprendiste, eso es todo— le tranquilizó.

—Los quiero a ambos— le dijo Kagami.

—También te queremos— respondió Kise. —Tanto que sufrí al pensar que pudo pasarte algo... Te quiero más de lo que pensaba— añadió.

—Y yo a ti Kise. Pensé que iba a morir sin poder decírtelo.

—Suerte que no fue así.

Luego silencio. Uno agradable y acogedor. Donde se sonreían mutuamente.

—¿Ahora puedes traerme a Hikaru?

—... No se si llorar o reír Bakagamicchi. Ya rompiste el ambiente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

—¿Es necesario?— preguntó Kise.

—Creo que sí, es algo que necesitamos hacer si queremos nuestra vida juntos— respondió Kagami.

—Pero...

—No quiero que sientas que te presionaré, es por ti. Dijiste que nunca pudiste cerrar este ciclo con él. Y si decides no cerrarlo...

—Si no luchas por mi te arranco las pelotas Kagamicchi.

—Lo siento, es sólo que...

—Taiga, eres un hombre bueno, pero por no luchar en el pasado, temes hacerlo ahora en tu presente.

—Tienes razón, lo rubio no te hace tan tonto.

—Y a ti el tinte rojo no te hace tan necio.

—¡Oye, es natural!

—Está bien, lo haremos. Vamos de regreso a enfrentar a nuestro pasado.

—Reservaré los boletos.

Irían a Japón después de todo ese tiempo. A enfrentarse con su pasado y cerrar el ciclo de una vez por todas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

Unos días después, Kagami, Kise y Hikaru llegaron a Japón. Después de dejar a Hikaru con Himuro para que lo cuidara, ambos fueron a buscar a Aomine. Fueron al parque donde Kise estuvo la última vez. Pero no fue Aomine quien los vio. Fue Kuroko. Y los vio justo cuando estaban besándose. Digamos que todo en esta vida se devuelve.

 _Kagami-kun..._ Pensó Kuroko con el corazón roto. Aún lo amaba, y verlo con otro solo lo hacía arrepentirse de sus decisiones.

 _Y Kise-kun. Imposible. Debo de avisarle a Aomine-kun._

—Aomine-kun, acabo de ver a Kagami-kun— le aviso Kuroko por una llamada. —Y eso no es todo— dijo, sin dejar hablar a Aomine. —Estaba con Kise-kun— añadió.

—Si tratas de hacer una broma, te digo desde ya que no es divertida— advirtió Aomine, molesto.

—¡No es broma! Los vi cuando salía de la tienda, pero no estaba seguro de que fueran ellos. Los seguí hasta el parque... son ellos.

—Tetsu, debes estar viendo cosas, ven a casa y descansa— dijo Aomine sin creerle.

—¡Ven a verlo tu mismo!

—De acuerdo, voy para allá— dijo, sin creerle todavía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

 _Esto no puede ser cierto..._

 _No puede ser real._

Ahí estaba Kise. Vivo.

 _Pero él había muerto._

¿Por qué estaba allí?

¿Por qué, si estaba vivo, no estaba con él?

No podía entenderlo, así que lo confronto directamente.

—Vas a darme una explicación— le exigió a Kise.

—Aominecchi, ¿Cómo estás?— le saludo Kise, como siempre. —También me da gusto hablar contigo— dijo. —Yo me encargo de esto Kagamicchi, puedes irte. Tengo que hacerlo solo— le susurro a Kagami. El solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

—¿Por qué estas vivo?— preguntó Aomine.

—No bueno, si quieres voy y me muero, ¿Eh?

—¡No quise decir eso! ¡No lo entiendo!— dijo desesperado. —¡Tú moriste!

—Es obvio que no, pero todos pensaron que sí.

—¿Cómo?— preguntó.

—No logramos subir al avión esa vez, otros tomaron nuestros lugares y todos asumieron que fuimos nosotros.

—¿Hace cuánto volviste? ¿Y por qué te vi besando al idiota ese?— exigió saber.

—Hace poco más de un año. ¡No le digas idiota!— respondió.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada?— replicó enojado. —¿Decidiste tan solo dejarme creer que estabas muerto?— dijo. —¿Y antes, por qué no te comunicaste?—.

—No pude comunicarme por motivos de seguridad, no sabían si lo del avión había sido un atentado o no. Era más seguro dejarlos creer que estaba muerto. Además esos países estaban en guerra, no podían preocuparse por aparatos de comunicación cuando falta la comida y los medicamentos—le explicó. —Además, yo si te busque— añadió.

—No es cierto, ¡Tú no me buscaste!— le reclamó.

—Claro que sí, vine a Japón, pero cuando te vi... decidí no acercarme— dijo.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó. Habría echo cualquier cosa por verlo, y cuando se supone iba a verlo, no paso. ¿Por qué?

—Te veías tan feliz con Kurokocchi y su futuro hijo...— dijo Kise con nostalgia. —¿Qué edad tiene ahora su bebé?— preguntó, con buena intención. —¿Es niño o niña? ¿Es blanco o negro?*—.

—Kise... no es así, si dejas que te explique lo que paso.

—No, ya sé lo que pasó, y quiero que sepas que no te culpo. El dolor te llevó a buscar alguien con quién rehacer tu vida, es muy normal.

—No, no es... bueno si, pero no hay amor Kise— le dijo, sorprendiéndolo. —Tetsu y yo nunca nos hemos amado.

—¿Qué dices?— dijo Kise. Una chispa se había encendido en su interior, pero no era esperanza. No era la esperanza de volver a estar juntos. Era ira, enojo del más puro.

—Eso mismo. Él no me ama, yo no lo amo, nos queremos mucho, y nos casaremos por nuestro hijo, pero no hay nada más que nos una— le dijo.

—¡Eso es despreciable!— le grito Kise, sorprendiendo a Aomine. —¡¿Acaso saben lo que Kagamicchi tuvo que pasar?!— le replicó. —¡¿El dolor que tuvo que soportar?! ¡Fue horrible! ¡Y ni siquiera fue por amor! ¡Son de lo peor!— le gritó. Ahora estaba seguro, ya no amaba a Aomine. Kagami se fue adentrando en su corazón hasta que se apoderó de el por completo.

—¿Por qué lo defiendes?— dijo molesto. —¿Ahora vas y te revuelcas con él? ¿Tan fácil me has olvidado?— preguntó molesto, y dolido.

—No lo defiendo por "revolcarme" con él. ¡Es por qué ustedes lo dañaron por nada!— respondió Kise. Le enfurecía saber todo el daño que le habían provocado. —Tú rehiciste tu vida sin mí... pero sin amor— dijo, y si fuera mejor persona, sentiría lastima. Ellos ya nunca podrían estar con la persona que amaban.

—Kise, no es así. Yo quiero a Tetsu. Pero te amo a ti... siempre has sido solo tú en mi vida... y ahora que volviste podemos hacerlo, se felices como dijimos tantas veces— dijo esperanzado.

—Te equivocas, Aomine— dijo Kise. Y esas palabras le dolieron a Aomine más que mil puñaladas. —Si volvimos aquí fue porqué necesitaba cerrar este ciclo contigo. Pero debes saber algo. Tenemos un hijo.

—¡¿Tienes un hijo con ese imbécil?!— dijo furioso.

—¡Idiota! ¡Tu y yo tenemos un hijo!— le grito. Era el colmo que siguiera insultando a Kagami.

—¿Eh?— dijo confundido.

—Me di cuenta de mi embarazo poco después de llegar a ese país. Tuve un niño— le informo.

—Kise...— _es maravilloso._ —Tenemos...— _un hijo_. —Quiero verlo, oh por Dios, ésto es tan...— _bueno, feliz, genial_.

—Lo verás, mañana lo traeré a este parque. Se llama Hikaru— le dijo.

—¡Gracias! ¡En verdad me haces muy feliz!— dijo.

—Sí... nos vemos— se despidió.

Por alguna razón, no se sentía feliz de presentarlo a Hikaru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

—Así que... ¿Un hijo, eh?— dijo Kagami, tratando que el ambiente no fuera tan pesado. Al dejar a Kise solo, fue hasta la salida y Kuroko lo había seguido. Casi podría jurara que escucho a Kise gritando, pero no pudo entender lo que decía, y aún que se estaba desesperando un poco, Kise le había pedido que no se entrometiera.

—Sí... No pude decirte en ese entonces y...— balbuceo Kuroko, hace tanto que no hablaba con él...

—No, está bien. Felicidades Kuroko— le dijo con buena intención.

—¿Cómo has estado?— preguntó Kuroko.

—Muy bien, gracias— dijo algo más animado. —¿Y tu?— preguntó.

—Bien, gracias— respondió.

—... Así que... Es raro, ¿No?— dijo Kagami.

—Mucho— dijo. —¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—.

—Claro.

—Tú y Kise-kun... ¿Desde cuándo?— preguntó.

—¿Nuestra relación? Hace un par de meses— respondió.

—¿Cómo es que él volvió?— dijo.

—Es una larga historia, pero el punto es que el no subió al avión aquella vez— explicó Kagami.

—Es un alivio que este bien— dijo Kuroko de corazón.

—Lo sé, fue tremendo todo lo que pasó. Pero bueno, eso ya quedo atrás— respondió.

—Te ves más fuerte y maduro Kagami-kun— menciono.

—Ah, gracias, debe ser por el trabajo.

—¿A qué te dedicas?— le preguntó.

—Soy bombero— dijo orgulloso.

—Es un trabajo que se te va bien... siempre buscando ayudar— dijo Kuroko.

—Sí, algo así. Kise siempre dice que el traje fue echo para mí.

—Kagami-kun... ¿Eres feliz con Kise-kun?— preguntó.

—...No quisiera hablar ese tema contigo— dijo Kagami incómodo. —Lo siento si soy grosero, pero es que... no sé, me parece que no es adecuado.

—¿Lo amas?— insistió Kuroko.

—En verdad que no quiero hablar de esto contigo Kuroko— repitió Kagami.

—Kagami-kun... ellos volverán juntos, se aman más que nada... yo,... quiero pedirte otra oportunidad— dijo Kuroko. Porque él lo sospecho desde que vio a Kise otra vez, estaba seguro de que ellos volverían a estar juntos, Aomine no lo amaba, no se lo pensaría mucho para regresar con Kise. Pero si ellos estaban juntos, quizás él tendría una oportunidad con Kagami.

—Kuroko, no me digas ésto— dijo Kagami. —Por favor, no me pidas nada de ésto. No hagas que pierda el poco respeto que aún te tengo— le pidió.

—Te amo, siempre te he amado solo a ti— confeso.

—¡Basta! ¡Detente ya!— le grito. —¿Cuanto más dolor crees que puedo soportar?— dijo. —¡Me engañaste Kuroko!— grito enojado. —¡Te acostabas con Aomine mientras yo hacía el papel de novio idiota y comprensivo!— le recordó Kagami.

—No fue así— replicó Kuroko.

—¡Claro que lo fue!— respondió Kagami. —Me destruiste por completo, pude levantarme— dijo cansado. —Pero no más Kuroko.

—Kagami-kun, deja que yo curé las heridas que causé— le pidió Kuroko.

—Lo siento, no voy a hablar más contigo. No quiero que destruyas la imagen del Kuroko que alguna vez quise— dijo.

—¡Kagami-kun! ¡Dame una oportunidad! ¡Te lo pido!— le suplicó.

—Adiós Kuroko— se despidió Kagami, para luego irse del lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

Kise y Kagami se juntaron en el hotel donde se estaban hospedando. Ambos se contaron las conversaciones que tuvieron con sus respectivos ex's.

—Así que a tí te dijo algo similar...— dijo Kise, luego de escuchar la historia de Kagami. —¿Estás bien?— le preguntó.

—Sí, sólo que escuchar a Kuroko decir esas cosas se sintió tan... raro— respondió.

—¿Qué sentiste?— preguntó.

—No sé, pero nada parecido a lo que sentí una vez por él— respondió convencido.

—Ya veo...— dijo Kise, aliviado. Estaba algo asustado, no sabría que haces si Kagami resultara seguir amando a Kuroko. Que bien que no fuera así.

—¿Verás mañana a Aomine?— preguntó Kagami.

—Sí, quiere conocer a Hikaru— le respondió.

—... Finalmente verá a su padre...— dijo Kagami, molesto y triste por partes iguales.

—Es más padre quién cría que él que engendra Kagamicchi. Tu has sido su padre, y siempre será así— le dijo Kise.

—Gracias Kise— le dijo.

—No hay de qué— respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres que los acompañe mañana?— preguntó Kagami.

—No, estaremos bien. Te vemos más tarde y nos llevas a comer— dijo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

Al día siguiente, Kise, Hikaru y Aomine se juntaron en el parque, como habían acordado. Aomine estaba muy feliz, el niño era idéntico a Kise. Fue muy atento con Hikaru, y pudo sentirse feliz. No esa calma que sentía con Tetsu. Se sintió realmente feliz, como le gustaría sentirse el resto de su vida.

Eso estaba pensando, y era tanta su felicidad, que beso a Kise. Él estaba tan sorprendido que no se aparto, y Aomine lo tomó como una señal para continuar.

O eso habría echo, de no ser por él puño que le golpeo en la cara.

—¡No vas a quitarme lo que más quiero otra vez!— gritó Kagami. Había ido a buscar a Kise para almorzar, y llegó justo en el momento que Aomine beso a Kise.

No lo iba a permitir. Por no luchar en el pasado, Aomine le había quitado lo que más quería en ese momento, a Kuroko. Pero eso no volvería a pasar, o no, nunca más. Ahora no sólo era Kise, era Hikaru también, ese niño que aprendió a querer como si fuera suyo. Y con el tiempo, se había convertido en eso, en su niño.

—¡Él...!— dijo acercando a Kise a su cuerpo. —¡y él...!— dijo haciendo lo mismo con Hikaru. —¡No me los vas a quitar!— grito abrasándolos. —¡Son míos ahora! ¡No te les acerques!— le grito.

—Kagamicchi...— susurro Kise sorprendido. Estaba peleando por él. Una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro.

—¡Bakagami!— le grito Aomine.

—Aomine...— le interrumpió Kise. —No vuelvas a besarme, nunca más— dijo. —Vayámonos a almorzar Kagamicchi— dijo a Kagami.

—Vamos— respondió él.

Luego los tres se fueron de ahí, dejando a Aomine solo.

* * *

 _Después, esa familia volvió a casa._

 _Y fueron muy felices._

 _Está vez, para siempre._

 **FIN**

* * *

 ***Lo siento, no pude evitarlo ;P ¬u¬ se que fue mucha maldad pero... #Yolo**

 **Ahora esta terminado, tooodos los créditos a "Kuroko no chats y otras series" la historia es completamente suya. Yo solo lo adapte ;)**

 **Miss Truth**


End file.
